


Query. Fact. Supposition. Suggestion. Agreement.

by Annariel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 wants to go with Rey to find Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Query. Fact. Supposition. Suggestion. Agreement.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).



Rey didn't own much and most of what she had owned had been left behind on Jakku. But the resistance had given her a bag containing a change of clothes, toiletries and bedding. She understood they were used to recruiting waifs, strays and refugees of various descriptions and this was their standard supply pack. Packing, therefore, really just involved putting the lightsaber into the bag with the other stuff. Rey glanced around her quarters wondering if there was anything else to pack.

Something bumped against her legs and she saw BB-8. 

"Hey you! What's the problem?" she asked.

BB-8 whistled a little mournfully at her, "Query: R2D2 accompany Rey and not BB-8 accompany Rey."

"Well someone has to keep an eye on Finn for me. Besides, don't you need to stay with Poe?"

"Fact: Poe has capability fly Millennium Falcon."

"Sure, but firstly its Chewbacca's ship now, really and secondly, let's be honest he's really a fighter pilot. The Falcon is a lot of things, but it's not an X-Wing."

"Fact: Poe has quality reliable."

"I'll take your word on that, but I think Poe also wants to keep an eye on Finn."

"Fact: Not Han Solo had quality reliable. Inference: Not Chewbacca has quality reliable. Opinion: Better Outcome: Poe and BB-8 accompany Rey."

Rey crouched down so she was at BB-8's level and placed a hand on the droid's head. Dealing with people and their complicated emotions and social cues was difficult. Droids were usually much easier but that meant she sometimes forgot that they could be conflicted and worried just as humans could.

"So who's going to look out for Finn if you and Poe are coming with me?"

"Supposition: Finn is in no danger. Certainty: Low."

"That's right, someone needs to be here. He can't look out for himself right now."

"Suggestion: Poe remain with Finn."

"Then who is going to keep an eye on Poe? I'm not sure R2D2 can do that."

BB-8's next utterance wasn't translatable in any binary language Rey knew. She strongly suspected it was just a noise indicating a low opinion of R2D2.

"That's not fair and you know it. He's just as loyal to Luke as you are to Poe, right?"

"Agreement and Grudging."

Rey patted BB-8 sympathetically. "I know it's not ideal, but I don't see any other way to arrange things."

"Agreement and Unhappiness."

Rey stood up and shouldered her pack.

"That's how I feel as well. Look after them for me."


End file.
